


Up All Night To Get Lucky

by musikfurfreiheit



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit
Summary: Randvi shows Eivor the difference between Sex and Making Love.
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 155





	Up All Night To Get Lucky

Eivor could still not understand how she had gotten so lucky.

The lips kissing hers, the hands tangled in her hair, the body underneath hers. They all belonged to the same woman she had admired from afar for years. Countless times had she dreamed of moments like this one, and now Randvi was actually hers. Kissing her, touching her, pulling her closer. And Eivor still did not understand how she had gotten so lucky.

Every time she felt Randvi’s touch on her skin, with every shiver down her spine when Randvi kissed her, Eivor was reminded that this was not a dream. Her love for the other woman, the need to be with her in every way possible, all of it was very real. Especially her hunger for Randvi.

Several layers of their clothing were already scattered on the floor, and Eivor was keen on adding more. She was not gentle in undressing either herself or Randvi. It was unfortunate when some pieces of fabric got ripped, but Eivor did not care. She only cared about getting them naked and making Randvi hers once again.

Eivor’s hand covered the skin of Randvi’s breast as soon as it was exposed. Her squeeze wasn’t gentle, and neither were the way she kissed her lover or how she later moved her hand down between Randvi’s legs. Bringing Randvi to her height, that was her goal and it was the only thing she was focused on. An act to satisfy physical needs, as sex had always been to Eivor.

Until Randvi stopped her.

‘Eivor…’

The whisper sounded serious when the redhead’s soft hand covered her own, pulling it away from its position between Randvi’s legs. Worry immediately settled in Eivor’s chest. Had she done something wrong? Had she hurt Randvi?

‘Is something wrong?’

Gently Randvi brought her hand to Eivor’s face, running her finger over scar on her cheek before finding her eyes again. She smiled.

‘Do you trust me, Eivor?’

The warrior froze for a second. Of course she trusted Randvi, what kind of question was that? Why did it matter in a moment like this?

‘Of course I do.’ Eivor answered, a frown settling on her brow.

‘Then let me.’

Slowly Randvi sat up, placing her hand on Eivor’s shoulder and guiding her down on the other side of the bed. Their eyes never left each other while they traded positions. Even while laying down on her back, Eivor did not understand what was happening. This was not the first time Randvi took the lead, but somehow this felt different. The air around them, the softness in those blue eyes, the way she gently touched her scar again, it was all… different.

‘Close your eyes.’

Randvi’s voice was just a whisper, but Eivor obliged. Nothing happened at first, urging Eivor to open her eyes again, but she decided against it. She trusted Randvi, and was rewarded only a few seconds later. Randvi’s lips gently kissed hers once, twice, before leaving a trail of kisses towards her neck. Both of them were well aware of how sensitive the skin in Eivor’s neck was. Usually Randvi would mark her there, using both her lips and teeth to brand the warrior of her own. Now she did no such thing. She just kissed it, still causing Eivor’s breath to shiver.

Eivor bit her lip when she felt one of Randvi’s hands wandering over her abdomen, eventually coming to a rest on her breast. Everything Randvi did was so gentle, so precise, and Eivor just could not understand the effect it had on her. The hunger she had felt just a few minutes earlier was gone, replaced with new kind of excitement, one that almost made her feel vulnerable. She didn’t want Randvi to hurry up and make her see stars, she wanted her to take her time.

The kisses in her neck continued, as did the hand slowly discovering her body. Randvi’s finger left a trail of goosebumps when it moved down her stomach again, all the way to her hip before moving to her inner thigh. Eivor felt her heart hammering in her chest. Randvi was already driving her crazy, without even touching her where she most desired it.

The lips in her neck disappeared, but Eivor still felt the other woman’s breath hoover over her skin before her lips got kissed again. A little less gentle this time, but overflowing with love from both. Eivor moaned against her lover’s lips when she felt Randvi’s fingers touching her center. She felt a finger run over her clit, then moving down again and entering her with ease.

Eivor dug her fingers in the fur underneath them, a moan escaping her lips again when Randvi added a second finger and set a slow thrusting pace. Usually she would demand more, demand Randvi moved faster to just get her to the edge. But not this time. This time it felt right, and she wanted this to last forever.

Her hips moved, matching Randvi’s pace that slowly picked up. Eivor wanted to feel everything. The way Randvi arched her fingers, how the palm of her hand met her clit with every thrust, how her tongue soothed the skin in her neck after lightly scraping her teeth over it. Never before had it felt so good to be intimate with someone.

She was getting close and her moans grew louder when Randvi added another finger. She wouldn’t last much longer, especially not if Randvi kept kissing her neck like that. As if on cue, the other woman pulled back from her neck, her lips once again moving to capture Eivor’s for a short kiss.

‘Look at me.’

Eivor did as she was told. She opened her eyes, meeting Randvi’s stare and smile. It was that exact moment Randvi chose to press her hand against her clit again, and that was all Eivor needed. Randvi’s beauty, her love, and her skilled hands pushed her over the edge. She threw back her head, her body shaking and a loud moan rolling over her lips. She was quickly silenced by Randvi’s lips, the redhead’s fingers guiding her down to earth again.

It took nearly half a minute before Eivor was able to kiss Randvi back. Hungry at first, then slowing down to mere touches of lips. Her heart was still hammering in her chest and there was only one thought that occupied her mind. One sentence, over and over again.

‘I love you.’

Those three little words were not nearly enough to cover everything she felt, but it was all she could think about. She’d had sex with quite a number of women before but this, this feeling was something she never wanted to experience with anyone else. The love rushing through her veins was stronger than it had ever been before, the need to hold Randvi as close to her as possible, to never let her go again. It was only now that Eivor truly understood when people meant when they talked about _making love_.

A small giggle pulled her from her thoughts before Randvi placed a kiss on her lips again. The redhead brushed their noses together before resting her forehead against Eivor’s.

‘I love you too, Wolf-Kissed.’

Eivor could still not understand how she had gotten so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I just think Eivor never really made love to someone before Randvi. Sex, sure, but actual feelings? Nah.  
> Anyway, the usual "English is not my first language", "Feedback is welcome", and don't forget to like and subscribe! :D


End file.
